


Pranks

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fun, Pranks, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Star Trek <br/>Characters: Pavel, Kirk, Sulu, Spock, Scotty <br/>Relationship: Pavel/reader<br/>Request: I was hoping to request a Palev Chekov X Reader in which they are slowly growing competitive with pranking each other, and it's annoying or dragging other crew members into it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

You sat on top of a pipe in the engine room, your hand over you mouth to stifle your laughter.   
“Lass! I can hear you from over here. Shut up or your gonna ruin it.” Scotty called from the ground. “Also, I can see your foot!” You jumped and pulled your foot in so it was no longer visible, earning a chuckled from Scotty.   
“Scotty, we are on out way.” Kirks voice echoed through the room and you bite your hand in anticipation. You held your gun in your left hand. Not a real gun. It was a water gun.   
It all started months ago with a silly joke. You had been walking along the corridor when you heard Chekov humming away to himself coming the opposite way.   
You hid behind the wall and jumped out at him, making him fall back, his eyes wide.   
You laughed so hard, you fell to the ground beside him.   
He vowed revenge, which he got. To which you vowed your revenge and so on.   
Eventually, you ended up getting Scotty and even Uhura on your side.   
Pavel got Sulu and Kirk.   
So it was equal playing grounds. While Pavel had Kirk, who was power, you had Scotty who was ruthless. Sulu and Uhura were more backups, their main use was in the bridge. If Sulu would cover for Pavel if he went to set something or Uhura would drop ‘hints’ about fake pranks to make the go the way, but still end up covered in flour.   
You were brought back to the room when the door opened.   
You and Scotty jumped out of your hiding spot, guns aimed at the door and pulled the trigger.   
Except, it wasn’t Pavel or Kirk. It was Spock!   
Your mouth fell open as terror spread through out your whole body. Scotty seemed to be the same as you hear his gun drop to the ground.   
Spock just stood there for a moment, his hand clasped behind his back, his eyes closed.   
“I was looking for the captain.” He finally spoke, opening his eyes. His voice was low and dangerous. “Him, Chekov and Sulu left a while ago and has not returned.”   
“But he said he was just on his way.” Scotty spoke since you had lost your voice in fear.   
The door behind Spock opened.   
“Attack!” Kirk cried at the top of his lungs and the three men ran in and started straying the first person they saw.   
Spock.   
you watched as Kirk, Sulu and Chekov stopped the guns and stared at Spock, whos ears had turned red. They knew the wrath of the half vulvan.   
Their faces fell as they stared at him.   
“Right.” Spock growled and you knew it was time to leave.   
“Run!” You cried, running to the door at top speak, grabbing the sleeve of Chekov in the process and dragging him with you. He tripped over his feet but caught himself and ran with you.   
Darting up and down the corridors, you looked behind you to check that Pavel was still right at your heels, which he was.   
“Quick, in here!” He grabs your hand and drags you into a small closet. “We can stay here till things have calmed down.” Chekov panted.   
It was a small space, so you were pressed against his chest, your hands now on his shoulders.   
You felt his hands resting on your hips as he looked down at you. His curly hair was everywhere and his cheeks were pink.   
You giggled a little, but stopped when you hear approaching foot step. You cuddled into Pavels front, feeling his own arms wrapped around your waist and tightened. You both stare at the door for a moment in fear as you hear the footsteps walk towards you, stop, then walk away.   
You let out a shaking breath and smile up at Pavel, who was staring at you with those beautiful blue eyes. You felt your cheeks turning red as you dropped your gaze.   
One of his hands came up to cup your cheek and raise it to meet his eyes again.   
Your knees were weak as he stares into your eyes, his lips only a couple of inches away. You could feel his heart beating rapidly but he seemed so calm. You had to stop yourself from giggling.   
You were absolutely smitten with the Russian. His accent alone was enough to make your heart jump. He would make announcements and you would listen to the lovely W sounds that replaced the Vs in sentences.   
He had been down shadowing Scotty for a couple of weeks and he would often ask you (since you were Scottys assistant) before he would ask Scotty. He would always ask you what you were doing and ask him to show him something. There would be small touches and brushes of skin but nothing more.   
Every moment you had free you spent it will Pavel. But with the war you had, you often had to keep one eye in the back of your head to make sure he wasn’t up to anything.   
“Pavel?” You gently whisper, your hands gliding up to place them on the back of his neck.   
“[y/n]?” Your name sounded divine rolling off his tongue. You had always adored it when he said your name.   
“How about we call it a tie?” You ask, biting your lip. His eyes darted down to this as he took in a shuddering breath.   
“So we both win?” He gently chuckles as his eyes come back to yours. You nod gently.   
“Anyway, we never agreed what the prize would be.” You giggle, shaking your head slightly. Pavel made a pretend thinking face like he would often do when pretending to contemplate something silly.   
“How about a kiss? Since we are both winners?” He says, a little quicker than normal, but you understood every words.   
“I think that’s a fair prize.” You whisper, raising your head a little.   
In a second, Pavels lips were on yours, kissing you hungrily. You moaned slightly at the sudden contact but you quickly returned the kiss with just as much passion as Pavel was putting in. You didn’t want to leave his arms as you run your hands through his curls. He made a low moan to which you returned.   
Light suddenly flooded the closet as the door opened to reveal Kirk and Scotty.   
They stood there shocked you broke apart. For a moment, you just stared at Kirk, he stared at Chekov, who was staring at Scotty, who was staring at you.   
“So, did you make a truce?” Scotty was the first to speak, a smirk playing on both his and Kirks lips as you blushed.   
“Yeah, kinda.” You look at Pavel who was beaming at you.   
The way he looked at you made you feel a little more courage. You had nothing to be embarrassed about! Well, you had been caught making out with him in a closet, but there was a good reason you were in there. Which brought you back.   
“Wheres Spock?” You ask as Pavel steps out of the closet first and offers you a hand, which you take.   
“Oh, he got Sulu.” Kirk face dropped as he placed a hand over his heart. “He will be missed.” He looked up at the sky as scotty did the same.   
“I’m not dead!” Sulu shouted over the Com, making you burst out laughing. “You can laugh all you want, [y/n]! Spock wants to speak to you all.” Sulu growled at you all, making everyone’s face drop.  
“Lets get this over with.” Kirk headed back to the bridge with Scotty right behind him.   
Pavel walked hand in hand with you, his chest stuck out with pride.   
Even though you knew you were in trouble and you were dreading it, you had never been more happy in your life.


End file.
